The BAU, BackStage Actor's Unit
by SKYE51399
Summary: This is a re-do for my old story BAU or Hollywood, little changes here and there but still really good. Hollywood wants to make a movie about the life in the BAU, What better way to get a good story then to be with F.B.I Agents them-selves. Some Drama but mostly fun with the Team. Shipping's are my usual ones. Starts off the same but changes quickly. Hope you like it, please R&R


The BAU had just gotten back from another horrible case when they were called into Erin Strauss' office. One by one they all filed in and either sat on the sofa or stood.

"Agents it's good to have you all safe at home again" Strauss started. "The Director and I have both agreed that since this is your fifth case in a row that we are going to put you on stand down so you won't get any cases for about three weeks, saying that TA Garcia and Agent Jareau will be on stand down as well."

She gave them a moment so the good news could sink in. Everyone's face lit up in a matter of minutes.

"Thank you ma'am, this team really needed a break," Hotch said as he got up from his chair.

"Not so fast Agents, there is one more thing." Strauss said after the team started to follow suit. "I don't really know how to say this but Director Dawson was informed that people in the movie business have heard of what you can do and they thought it would be a great idea to make a movie out of the BAU life, so to speak."

"Wait, what you're saying is that we get to work with actors and travel around Hollywood, all because people want to make a movie out of our jobs."

"Yes Agent Morgan, that is exactly what I'm saying"

"So,...er what do we do with this information?" Emily asked still a little shocked. She wondered Hollywood wanedt with the BAU. "Well sweetheart that's what I'm here to talk to you about," said Director Frank Dawson from the doorway. Emily smiled, ever since this man married her mother 4 years ago; he was always calling her sweetheart. Everyone in the room looked at a somewhat tall man with, greyish blond hair, black around glasses, and a beard standing next to Frank in the doorway.

"Oh my god your Steven Spielberrrg!" Garcia said shockingly.

"Well I should hope so or I told the front desk I was the wrong person," Steven said smiling at Garcia.

"Steven Who?" Reid asked looking around the room.

"Yeah, I've heard never of him" Reid looked to Garcia seeing her face changing, getting up from the chair Reid was in; he screamed and ran out of the running when Pen charged at him.

"Reid get back here, all I want to do is punch your face a little bit!" The team heard from back in the office.

"She's going to kill him, I'll be right back" Prentiss said, getting up she started to walk out of the room but then she heard Reid scream out in pain, and ran out instead.

Frank turned to go after them when Rossi's voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?''

"Emily just when into her crazy mother bear mood, she will hurt you if you go near Reid or Garcia right now. Trust me just stay here and you won't hurt."

"How do know she'll hurt you"

The team laughed, "Do you think Morgan broke his nose falling down a set of stairs? Or how Rossi came back from a case with a broken arm? Or even Hotch has been at the receiving end of Emily's moods" JJ laughed.

Nodded Frank getting the idea, instead he sat down on the couch waiting for the three team members to get back to the office.

Not ten minutes went by when Emily walked back in, she sat Garcia down in a chair that was in front Strauss' desk and then sat down with Reid on the couch next to her father; she help put ice on his eye and grabbed some tissue to try and stop the bleeding coming from his nose.

"Mama's boy" Morgan said making JJ, Rossi and himself laugh.

"You want to repeat that Derek Louis Morgan" Emily said in a motherly tone but it was as cold as ice.

Everyone stopped, "No I'm good thanks" Derek said back in a terrified tone.

"I still can't believe you hit me Garcia" Reid rasped out.

"Stop being a baby and take it like a man."

"That's enough I don't want you two to talk to each other for some time, is that understood?" Emily asked.

"Yes mom" Hotch said jokingly, Emily's glare turned to Hotch.

"What was that smart ass?" she asked.

"I said yes mom," Aaron said back bravely but if you really looked at him he was scared as shit.

Before Emily could rip Hotch a new one, JJ spoke. "Mom and Dad are getting into a fight if they divorce I want to live with Dad"

Morgan shook his head, "Nope I want to live with mom" making both Reid and Garcia agree. The team looked at each other before going into fits of laughter.

They all look at Emily's Step-dad when he cleared his throat. "Can we please get back to the topic at hand?"

"Sorry" they all said in unison.


End file.
